Divine Dividing
|romaji = Dibain Dibaidingu|other_names = White Wings of the Dragon Emperor|type = Ancient Gear (Mid-Tier Longinus)|forms = Wings Scale Mail Juggernaut Drive (Formerly) Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo|abilities = • Enables the user flight capabilities • Divides the opponent's power every 10 seconds and adds the halved power to user • Halving the size of objects and living beings • Allows user redirect incoming attacks|wielder(s) = Bartholomew (Formerly) Vali Apollyon}}Divine Dividing, also known as the Light Wings of the White Dragon Emperor, is a Ancient Gear, and one of the nineteen Longinus, wielded by Vali Apollyon of the Apollo Team. It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. Summary In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, in an intense battle which was interrupted by the Vampyres, Seraphs, Demons, Fallen Angels, and Heroes, who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Five Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Ancient Gears, with Albion being moved into the Ancient Gear Divine Dividing. Like the Boosted Pump, it is revealed that when a host of the Divine Dividing dies, their memories are zombified and stored inside the Divine Dividing. In Volume 12, all the past possessors' consciousness were dominated and sealed by Vali, allowing him to use the Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive against Plouton. Appearance Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back, with eight energy "feathers". Abilities The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. In Volume 21, Albion unlocked the power of Reflect, which allows the user to safely redirect oncoming attacks. During his deathmatch against Aži Dahaka, Vali was able to unlock the strongest of Albion's original powers called Reduce. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Weaknesses With Albion sealed within the Divine Dividing, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magic, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. If the user has no way of expelling the excess stored power, they will be forced to endure the strain of carrying the excess power and it can stop Scale Mail from functioning temporarily. Announcements * Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Overdrive mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. * Vanishing Dragon Overdrive: Activates the Scale Mail armor, White Scale Mail. * Half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. * Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Juggernaut Over-Drive: Activates Imperial Empireo Silver. * Compression Divider: A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence. * Dragon Apollo Drive: Actives Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo. * Reflect: A skill that was unlocked by Vali in Volume 21 belonging to Albion. It has the ability to reflect all attacks. * Apollyon: Signals that Vali is about to release stored up energy. This call is sometimes shortened to "A". * Reduce: The wyverns begin to release Albion's Reduce poison, which has the ability to cause a powerful poison that affects even Gods. The only beings to be immune to this skill are Ddraig, Scarlet Grand, Ophis and Wagyl. * Apollyon Compression Divider: Vali releases a burst of Silvery-white and jet-black streams of demonic radiance that instantly compressed anything caught in it over and over again, until eventually eliminated. * Divinity Apollo Driver: An enhanced version of Longinus Smasher, the armor opens from the abdomen and fires a massive bombardment of silvery-white, bright-orange and jet-black aura. Forms White Scale Mail White Scale Mail ( ): Also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the Overdrive of Divine Dividing, which creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Half Dimension, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( ), also known as the Tyrant of Supremacy, like the Boosted Pump, Divine Dividing also has access to this form. Prior to the series, Vali had already attained this form, which he attempted to use in Volume 4 and was first displayed in Volume 7. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Vali is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of divine and demonic powers as a substitute to his life force, Vali has trained extensively to stay sane during the process but he's able to use the Juggernaut Drive for brief periods of time. Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive ( ), also known as the White Chaos Dragon of the Highest Supremacy, is a new form that Vali attained in Volume 12 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver. Like the Boosted Pump's Cardinal Crimson Incursio, it does not consume his life. It has access to the Compression Divider, an enhanced version of Half Dimension, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until they vanish. Like the Juggernaut Drive, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. : I, who is about to awaken, : Am the White Dragon Emperor who will drown the law and divinity in chaos. : I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. : I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon : And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! After which, Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over-Drive!" Diabolus Dragon Beast Is the new form that Vali obtains in Volume 21. It is very similar to Arthur's Diabolus Dragon Beast form in the fact that the armor is organic and it is a mixture of silver, orange, white and black the difference is it has 16 mechanical demon wings and four halos. Its finishing move is the Divinity Apollo Driver. Vali, Albion, and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo chant. :Vali: "The Pure-White Dragon Emperor dwelling within me, rise up from your supremacy" :Albion: "The silvery-white and bright-orange Suns I possess within me, claim the throne of the Dawn" :Ophis: "The jet-black Goddess of Infinity" :Vali: "The mysterious and unfathomable child of Greece" :Vali and Albion: "We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath" :All: "Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence!" Trivia Category:Divine Relics Category:Longinus Category:Weapons Category:Canis Lykaon